Haptics is a tactile and force feedback technology that generates haptic feedback effects (also known as “haptic feedback” or “haptic effects”), such as forces, vibrations, and motions, for an end-user using the end user's sense of touch. Devices, (e.g., mobile devices, touchscreen devices, personal computers, and wearable devices) can include embedded hardware (e.g., actuators or other output mechanisms) configured to generate the haptic effects. The embedded hardware is, generally, programmed to generate a particular set of haptic effects. When a call specifying which haptic effect to play is received by the device, the device generates (or produces) the specified haptic effect. For example, when a user interacts with a device using, for example, a button, touchscreen, lever, joystick, wheel, or some other control, the device can send a play command through control circuitry to the embedded hardware. The embedded hardware then generates the appropriate haptic effect.
When a haptic effect is created by a haptic creator/editor/designer, the haptic effect can be authored under an assumption that a playback of the haptic effect occurs, for example, at a specific playback speed, rate and/or volume. Because various types of embedded hardware are used for different devices, the playback of the haptic effect may vary from that intended by the haptic creator depending on the type of embedded hardware in a particular device. For instance, if the embedded hardware in an end-user's device is not configured to playback the haptic effect at the specified speed, rate or volume, the playback of the haptic effect is distorted (for example, by occurring at a different playback rate or at an undesirable volume). The playback of the haptic effect at a different playback rate or at an undesirable volume can distort an end user's experience of the haptic effect.